


Shower Fresh

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at fluff. This was after I started Empty Boots and I really wanted to step away from the seriousness. I love the idea of Hanji and Levi as a married couple. Banter is also very fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fresh

The standoff of the century activated the second Hanji pulled into the driveway. She didn’t even have time to line up her house key to the first lock before the front door swung open. Hanji looked ahead and wasn’t surprised to see air, but she knew if she just angled her head a few degrees South. Sure enough, a pair of narrow, blue eyes were glaring up at her.

“H-hey, Levi--” Hanji winced when her wrist was caught in a strong grip. 

“You’re going to the bathroom.” Levi commanded as he pulled Hanji through the doorway.

Hanji took note of the simple, yet complimenting apron Levi wore. Even though she smiled, Hanji dug her heels in and stopped Levi from dragging her further in. “I don’t need to pee, though whatever you’re cooking now smells amazing.” Her smile grew when Levi glared over his shoulder.

“You know full well that you reek worse than vomit!” Levi growled and yanked Hanji with his full strength. 

Years of experience taught Hanji that relaxing the body lessened the amount of resisting force, so she went limp when Levi yanked. The collision of their bodies caused both to gasp. Hanji immediately wrapped her arms around Levi’s waist and laughed. 

“It’s been awhile.” Hanji let the words hover in the air.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Yeah you haven’t gotten some sense knocked into you in a long while.” He easily maneuvered out of Hanji’s clutches. “You’re not eating until you shower.” He snarled. 

Hanji dramatically posed and sniffled. “But, Sir, I may just faint from the steamy shower if I don’t eat first!”

“Take a cold shower.” Levi answered bluntly.

“Will you keep me warm?” Hanji raised her eyebrows and grinned suggestively.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and slowly smoldered Hanji with his glare. The air sizzled as husband and wife maintained fierce eye contact. As always, Levi won and Hanji sighed in defeat.

When Hanji entered the bathroom, she noticed a stack of fresh clothes on the bathroom counter. She smirked when she saw all the shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and facial washes lined up along the shower. Humming a cheerful tune, Hanji undressed and picked a few scented soaps that would put Levi in a better mood.

***

The shower took longer than Hanji anticipated so she left her hair down after a brief toweling off. Hanji was tempted to walk downstairs and forget the meal all together. Her stomach growled angrily and she chuckled while putting on her fresh clothes. A snort escaped her throat when she realized the shirt Levi picked was a tight, buttoned one. 

She went down the stairs and was greeted with a stronger smell of a finished meal. Hanji carefully padded in the kitchen, doing her best at being a ninja. Levi’s backside was vulnerable as he hovered over the stove. A slight squeak gave away her position. 

“Sit down, Hanji.” Levi ordered, not turning around at all. 

Hanji sat down at the kitchen table, the late hours at the office catching up to her at last. This was why she refused bathing at regular intervals; she was groggy already. The sharp clacks made Hanji wonder if she pushed too much. She forgot often when it came to asking about how Levi’s days went. When was the last time they watched a movie without her falling asleep? 

Lost in her thoughts, Hanji didn’t feel the first soft peck on the top of her head. By the time Levi kissed Hanji’s right ear, she realized she was getting affection. “Levi?” Hanji turned and saw him returning to the stove.

The confrontational atmosphere subsided and a new air flooded the room. Hanji’s ears flared up when Levi cleared his throat. “You smell better, Zoe.” Levi said huskily.

For a moment, Hanji toyed with the idea of skipping the meal again. Her stomach protested obnoxiously. Hanji focused on the tableware before her and saw her reddened face in the tablewares’ various reflections.

“Thanks.” Hanji replied with a soft smile. 

 

END

 


End file.
